


The Scarecrow's Interesting Reunion

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Scarecrow finds himself near bullies from his past. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Lock-Up, Dreams in Darkness, Fear of Victory, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

It was so fast. One minute Jonathan Crane wandered the streets. Three boys walked out of a dark alley the next minute. His classmates. Jonathan's eyes were wide while he stepped back. He remembered the boys always mentioning his scrawny arms and legs. Always throwing things at him. Naming him Scarecrow. 

Jonathan's wide eyes settled on the empty cans the boys held. He turned and ran before he was pursued. Jonathan looked back and tried to dodge the cans as they were thrown at him. *Fears. Weaknesses. I won't reveal weaknesses in front of a bully again.* 

Jonathan ran into one alley. His back was to the wall before the bullies ran by the alley. He tried to relax. *I should be safe now* Jonathan thought. After turning to one side, he viewed a bat flying to him. His eyes widened again at the sight of the bat's fangs.   
He crouched and trembled while the bat abandoned him. The animal never abandoned his mind.

Many years later, Jonathan roamed the streets of Gotham City. Not as himself. As the Scarecrow. 

A mask with straw hair and small eyes concealed Jonathan's features. Simple garments caused him to look thinner. He was armed with fear toxins able to reveal others' deepest fears. Which people were going to suffer first? Perhaps the bullies from his childhood? All he had to do was find them.

Three men stepped out of one alley and smiled. Their eyes widened at the sight of the Scarecrow's grotesque mask. 

''Crane? Is that you?'' one man asked.


	2. Chapter 2

''The name is Scarecrow. A name you three gave to me when I was a boy.'' 

The men smiled. ''It is you, Scarecrow! I see you still have scrawny arms and legs,'' a man said. 

''You won't smile after you're exposed to fear toxins.'' The Scarecrow watched as the men turned to one another with confused expressions. He stretched his arm. Red gas emerged from his fingers and contacted the men. 

After coughing, one man glanced at his friend. His eyes widened as soon as he saw his friend as a walking skeleton. Empty eye sockets. Long teeth. The man's body shook. His eyes remained wide.

Another man trembled as soon as he viewed many ''tarantulas'' approaching him. ''Tarantulas! No! Stay back!'' he said with big eyes. 

The other man's eyes became bigger after he touched his head and his hair fell out in clumps. ''My hair!'' he exclaimed as soon as he tapped on his ''bald'' head. 

The Scarecrow laughed. ''You'll be in infinite nightmares,'' he said to the men. 

A bat flew out of the alley and to the Scarecrow. It saw his wide eyes and mouth. 

The Scarecrow turned and ran after he viewed the bat's fangs. 

A bat never abandoned the Scarecrow. It also never abandoned his mind.

 

THE END


End file.
